You Have to Save Him
by gwen24
Summary: part of the 'Heat U' universe. One of Clara's friends is dying, can Danny save him? just a family piece. DL, duh.:D


**a/n:so here is the first oneshot after Meeting the Family, it's actually somewhere in Meeting the Family really. i hope you enjoy this little family piece.**

**You have to save him**

"Mommmyyyyy" Lindsay heard her daughter shriek in her room. She darted to Clara's room with Brian in her arms.

"Clara, what's going on? Are you okay?" Lindsay asked, not seeing her daughter in any immediate apparent danger.

"Mommy, mommy, Boom-Boom is dying." Clara was sobbing and holding a teddy bear whose cotton insides were pouring out of its belly.

"Alright, Clara calm down, please." Lindsay was relieved that there wasn't any real emergency. Clara continued crying though, this teddy bear was her favorite and she was clearly terrified he was dying.

"But mommy, Boom-Boom…" she hiccupped, tears streaming down her face. Lindsay set Brian on the floor and knelt in front of her daughter. She took the bear from Clara's hand to examine it, there was a rip on its belly but it looked like it could be easily sewn back, of course it would be much easier if she could saw.

"Alright, Clara, it can be fixed, okay, baby girl?" Lindsay said stroking her daughter's hair to soothe her.

"Fix it now, mommy, please. Fix it now, he's dying." She was sobbing hysterically so Lindsay took her in her arms and hugged her tight.

"Shh, baby, shh. Daddy will fix Boom-Boom, I promise." She soothed Clara rubbing her back.

"Why…can't…you…do it? Pleease, Momma." She was begging now and still crying hard and Lindsay didn't know what to do. Lindsay was now sitting on the floor and rocking Clara, hoping it would calm her a bit while she whispered loving words in her ear.

Fortunately, she soon heard Danny's keys in the door and thanked god that for once, he was home on time and wasn't delayed by something in the lab. She watched Brian, who had been totally oblivious to his sister's cries, creeping out of the room to go and greet his father. He disappeared through the doorway and only stopped in the living room, not knowing where his father had gone.

"Hey big guy." Danny said to his son when he came out of the kitchen and saw him looking around, probably looking for him. He scooped him up, tickling him, earning a fit of giggles coming from him.

"Where's your mommy and sister?" he asked Brian who only giggled some more in response. "Alright, let's try your room then." Danny made his way to Clara's and Brian's room with Brian secured on his hip. He bolted dead in his tracks when he saw his wife sprawled on the floor with Clara on her lap.

"What happened?" he immediately asked, visibly worried.

"Boom-Boom needs fixing." She murmured so as not to wake up Clara who had cried herself to sleep. Danny's eyes traveled to the bear on the floor and sighed in relief as he realized what had upset his daughter. "She was afraid he was dying." She saw the hint of a smile play on Danny's lips and immediately glared at him. "Don't you laugh, Danny, you haven't seen the way she was. So, don't you dare laugh at her." Lindsay's voice was firm and stern and Danny was so stunned he was speechless.

"I'm sorry," he managed to stutter. He joined her on the floor, releasing Brian who was struggling to be put down. Lindsay sighed and glanced down at her daughter, still able to see the tears that plagued her sweet and normally cheerful face.

"I was really scared Dan. I've never seen her like that before. I didn't know what to do." Lindsay was welling up, almost despaired by Clara's reaction.

"I'll go and fix it now, so he's as good as new when she wakes up." Danny announced getting up and helping Lindsay up to so she could put Clara to bed. Then she scooped up Brian in her arms, she didn't want him to wake his sister up.

An hour later, Clara awoke with a start and frantically looked around the room, her eyes searching for something that they couldn't find.

"Mommy," she cried and her mother and father immediately appeared by her side. Seeing that tears were starting to well up in her eyes, Danny quickly took out what he was holding behind his back. Boom-Boom had now a scar that ran from the middle of his chest to the end of his belly.

"Boom-Boom!" Clara exclaimed and ran out of her bed to go and hug her furry friend. She snatched him from Danny's hand and hugged him tight, stroking his fur. "He's okay?" she asked looking up to her parents.

"Brand new, baby." Danny answered smiling at her happiness. Lindsay, on the other hand, was still worried, she wanted to know why Clara's reaction had been so strong.

"Clara, baby, come here." Lindsay was now sitting on her daughter's bed and was motioning to her daughter to come and sit on her lap. Clara obliged and climbed onto Lindsay's lap, still holding Boom-Boom tight.

"Clara, baby. Why did you think your bear was dying? You know he's not alive." Lindsay started fixing her gaze on Clara's eyes. Clara snuggled into her mother hugging her bear even tighter.

"He was hurt like uncle Donnie," they heard her whisper into Lindsay's neck. Danny and Lindsay looked at each other, obviously confused.

"What do you mean, Clarinet?" Danny asked her.

"Uncle Donnie was blown up." She answered softly. Danny's eyes widened, they had never told that story to Clara, they hadn't even talked about it in a while. How did she know that?

"Who told you that, baby girl?" Lindsay inquired as she was stroking Clara's back.

"Uncle Donnie told me." Clara said glancing up at her parents. "It's not true?"

"It is, but it was a long time ago, baby. When did he tell you about that?" Danny answered.

"Last week, I spill juice on his shirt when I was with him, so he took off his shirt and I saw the scar and I aksed him what it was and he said he and uncle Mac were in a building and it explode and uncle Donnie was hurt bad." Clara explained all in one breath.

"Remember to breathe honey." Lindsay ran her hand through Clara's hair and kissed her temple. "You know uncle Flack is a cop and sometimes bad things happen when cops are working, baby. But uncle Flack is okay now." She tried to reassure her daughter.

"I know but I don't want he's hurt again." Clara said sniffling. Danny and Lindsay exchanged glances, not sure how to respond to that. In their line of work there were no guarantees you wouldn't get hurt.

"Clara, we can't promise that uncle Flack will never get hurt again, because it can happen baby."

"Why?" Clara asked her voice betraying a hint of despair Danny and Lindsay never wanted to hear in their daughter.

"Because there's always gonna be bad people, Clara and it's our job to put them away." Lindsay tried her best to answer her daughter's questions.

"You ever hurt momma?" Clara looked up curious and a bit worried too.

Lindsay didn't want to lie to her but she wasn't sure the truth would calm her either. She didn't know what to do. She hadn't ever had any life-threatening injuries of course but she had had her own share.

"Well… once I was bit by a snake but I was alright and back at work the next day." Lindsay recalled.

"I don't like snakes." Clara affirmed.

"Me neither, baby." Lindsay said tightening her hold on Clara.

"Daddy?" Clara asked turning to her father who nodded at her. He didn't want to have to tell her about the warehouse incident, that wouldn't comfort her in any way but like Lindsay, he also didn't want to lie to her. "Promise me?" She wondered.

"Promise you what Clarinet?" Danny asked back.

"No to get hurt." She whispered holding out her arms for him to hug her which he did tightly but he wasn't sure what was the best answer to that.

"I promise I'm always very careful Clarinet." Danny promised her kissing her on the forehead.

"Alright." She accepted his promise softly and snuggled into him. "I love you very much daddy."

"How much?" Danny asked grinning, hoping their little routine would cheer her up.

"I love you big as the universe." She replied gesturing with her arms for emphasis.

"That's pretty big." Danny told her smirking. "I love you too, sweetheart. You okay?"

Instead of responding, she just shrugged and looked down at the carpet. Danny turned his gaze to Lindsay, hoping she had some sort of solution. Unfortunately she seemed as clueless as he was, for once.

"Boom-Boom's okay, I'm okay." She answered decisively and getting off Lindsay's lap. Danny and Lindsay were both skeptic about it but maybe the best thing would be to face things one at a time.

"Alright, sweetheart." Lindsay said letting Clara walk out of the room.

"I'm gonna kill Flack." Danny declared, clenching his fists.

"He just told her the truth. Would you rather he lied to her?" Lindsay asked cocking her eyebrow at him, her arms folded on her chest.

"For one, I wish he wouldn't undress in front of my daughter." He puffed and rubbed his eyes in a frustrated manner while Lindsay rolled her eyes at him.

"That's what you should be worrying about." Lindsay shot back, a bit short with him.

"I know, Linds'. I just don't know how we should handle this." Danny admitted sighing.

"I don't either. Maybe it's just a one time thing." Lindsay said not sounding very convincing.

"What if it's not? What happens the next time that bear has a tear? She carries it around almost everywhere, it's bound to be 'hurt' again? Or what happens when it's beyond repairable and we have to get rid of it? Will she have another breakdown? Will it be worse?" he was pacing up and down the room rambling. If she wasn't worried about her daughter, Lindsay would have thought the sight was incredibly comical, almost out of a cartoon.

"Danny, please calm down, I don't need another one of you to break down." Lindsay asked of him stopping him in his tracks, unfortunately he didn't accurately judge the distance between them so he bumped right into her and they ended up on the floor.

"Ouch." Lindsay rubbed her head where she had landed on the floor. "You know if you wanted me to lie down, there are nicer ways." She rolled her eyes and squirmed under him. He was still on top of her, the way he had landed when they fell.

"Sorry, are you okay? Did I hurt you?" Danny wondered as he got up and helped her off the floor.

"Yeah yeah, I'm fine." She answered straightening her clothes.

"Are you mad at me?" Danny thought he had picked up something in her voice. Lindsay glanced up at him and smiled.

"No, I'm not." She answered running her hand affectionately on his cheek. Danny took her hand and kissed her palm. But they were interrupted by Brian crying. They got back to the living-room and went about their day, with Clara still on their minds.

**a/n:so what did you think? i know it's kinda left hanging but i've had it written for months and i don't really have a following in mind and i think it works as a oneshot only.  
Read and review.;)**


End file.
